Goodnight My Love
by EgoVixitVivit
Summary: Ross has the chance to go back and make it so he and Rachel never went on a break. But will he take it? The only thing stronger than love is friendship. Takes place after the finale. oneshot


_New Story!!! This takes place right after the finale. The time and setting WILL change though._

* * *

Ross watched his soul mate fall asleep. Rachel and he had FINALLY gotten back together. They buried the hatchet and realized that they still loved each other.

When Ross finally nodded off, he smiled in his sleep, only dreaming of her. She captured his subconscious.

Ross awoke at ten the next morning, but he was confused. He was in Rachel's old room in Monica's old apartment. That they didn't even own anymore. Rachel and Ross had thought about moving in there, because it was a signature of the last ten years of their lives, but right now it belonged to no one. He couldn't figure out why he was there.

He looked at Rachel, and she looked different then her usual self. Almost… like, the Rachel he dated in 1996. But that was years ago, and it was impossible that that was 1996 Rachel.

She stirred, and awoke, giving him a morning kiss.

"Morning Ross," she said.

"Morning. Why are we in Monica and Chandler's old apartment? Didn't we fall asleep at my place? And… you still have that T-shirt I let you keep after we broke up?" He asked, realizing she was wearing his "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt.

"Um, Ross, this is MY apartment, with Monica. Chandler hasn't lived here. And we didn't fall asleep at your place, we fell asleep here. Wait, what do you mean, "break up"? We haven't broken up. You let me wear this since it's too tiny on you," she said, looking at you confused.

"Rach, what's the date?" He asked.

"January 12th, 1996. Why?"

"Thanks, sweetie. I, uhh, have to go. I will see you later," he said pulling on his clothing.

Ross drove home to his OLD apartment, and was surprised to find the key in his pocket. He opened the door and all of his furniture was in the apartment, just like it had been before his move to Ugly Naked Guy's apartment.

But he wasn't alone.

When he opened the door to his old bedroom, there was another person there. A woman who he had never seen in his life.

"W-what? How did you get into my apartment?" He asked the woman.

"My name is Annalisa, and I am an angel. Well, sort of. I saw what happened between you and Rachel, in 1996. I wanted to give you the option to go back to this time and make it so you never go "on a break" and you never break up."

"Yes, yes, YES! I want to do that more than anything."

"But, Ross, there will be consequences. Please do not make your decision wisely. You cannot go back if you make the wrong choice."

"But how will I know? I assume that this is what I want, but I don't want to make the wrong choice." He still had doubts that this woman was an angel, but she knew far more about him and Rachel than was possible. Also, how would she have gotten into his apartment?

"I will show you the futures of you and all of your friends. Then you can make your decision."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Out of nowhere, a clear blue, water-like orb appeared in the air. He knew she was an angel now.

Rachel and he appeared in the orb. It was at their house in the suburbs. They were married with four children, Carter, Alice, Ben, and Dalton. It looked like the perfect life for him. He had his amazing wife, and three amazing children of their own, and Ben of course. He knew he wanted that for him and Rachel.

Their faces disappeared and Monica's showed up. She was in the same apartment she's always lived in. But she was alone.

"You see, Ross, without your wedding to Emily, she and Chandler never get together, and she lives alone, as does Chandler."

Monica and her apartment fade away and it shows Chandler, who now lives in Tulsa. Since he had no reason to not accept the job, he took it and moved away. He lost contact with most of the other five. He lived alone, in a large, empty apartment.

Next, Joey appeared. He had fallen in love with Rachel whilst Ross and she were married, and Ross found out. He had been so embarrassed and horrified with himself that he moved to Hollywood, hoping that he would become famous there. He didn't want to move, but he felt uncomfortable around Ross and Rachel.

Lastly, Phoebe appeared. She never married Mike, because since Joey had moved away, he never had to find Mike for their double blind date that he forgot about. And since Phoebe had never had a serious relationship, she gave up and lived alone in her apartment.

Phoebe's sad face faded away, and the orb disappeared into the air.

"For you and Rachel to not miss out on those years, it will cost all of your friends their marriages and happiness. Are you willing to let them live alone?"

"Rachel ad I get together in the future. And sure, we would be married by now with children, but we can still do that. We have time. But seeing my sister and my two friends lose their marriages over my selfishness would be too much to bear. Sure they wouldn't know what they were missing. But I would. So no, I don't want that. Not when we can all be happy the way we are."

"Then it is done. You will be back in bed with Rachel in the present time," as she said it, he felt himself moving, and before he knew it, he was laying down in his bed, in his new apartment, with his one true love, Rachel.

"One day, Rachel, we will have all that, and more. And our friends will have their happiness. We will have everything we've ever wanted. I promise. Goodnight my love," he said kissing her forehead, before falling back to sleep with his arms around her sleeping form.

Goodnight My Love

Honor Society

It's been quite a long year  
Like we're being tested  
To face all our fears  
Finally your mind will get some rest  
And you'll feel much better  
When you're laying on my chest  
I'll keep you right by my side  
I feel you breathing  
Close your tired eyes

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow

While you're deep in the dream  
I'm awake and thinking  
Of what we could have been, yeah  
Could I have done something better  
And made some changes  
But objects in the review mirror  
Are closer than they seem  
There's no use grasping  
The things out of reach

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow

Inside I'm dying  
I don't wanna let you  
We worked so hard and  
Outside I'm crying  
My heart won't admit  
What my mind already knows  
And it's getting light outside

Guess I'll get up  
Put on my clothes  
And kiss you one more time  
So close your tired eyes, yeah

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting, baby  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
At least I held you on last time  
Before tomorrow


End file.
